


stickie's Inktober 2019

by side_stickie_note (lost_stickie_note)



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Inktober 2019, M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, and then more fluff, maybe a sprinkle of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-11-22 14:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20875754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_stickie_note/pseuds/side_stickie_note
Summary: Drabbles for Inktober 2019, X1-focused, aka all the fluff. Variety of pairings.Tags will be updated as I go. Will try my best to hit every single day, on the day, but if I don't, a placeholder chapter will be created and the day will be completed later on. May consider expanding on certain drabbles, but no promises. :xSeungseok: Days #1, 3, 7, 9Seunghan: Days #2, 4, 14Junhan: Days #5Yohangyul: Days #6Ryeonseung: Days #8, 10Seungwoo & Dongpyo: Days #11Junsang: Days #12





	1. Day 1: Gold (Seungseok)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The list of prompts that I am using can be found in this [Twitter thread](https://twitter.com/sidestickienote/status/1178849467908403203). I am merely compiling my Twitter thread into one (hopefully) completed work on here.
> 
> And with that, enjoy!

Wooseok frowns at the pile of dishes in the sink, the product of the last night’s celebration, the two of them being too tired after everyone had left to clean up properly. He sighs, rolling up the sleeves to his shirt, squeezing a generous amount of dish soup on to the sponge before getting to work. He hums as he starts, carefully scrubbing all the bowls and plates before rinsing them off and placing them in the drying rack. He’s so absorbed in what he’s doing that he doesn’t notice the other boy coming up behind him until he feels Seungyoun’s arms wrapping around his waist. “Mmm, good morning, Wooseok.” The other boy rests his head on Wooseok’s shoulder, nuzzling a kiss into his neck, making him squirm. Seungyoun tightens his hold, crushing the air from his lungs in a hug. “How’s my love doing?”

He rolls his eyes. “I mean, I’m cleaning up.” Wooseok places the last plate into the rack. “We should have done this yesterday.”

“Yeah, but you pretty much passed out early in bed, and I couldn’t bear to wake you up after that.” Seungyoun plants a kiss on his cheek, draping his arms over Wooseok’s shoulders instead. “You’re just too cute when you’re sleeping.”

Seungyoun makes a noise of protest. “Wait, where’s your ring?”

“Hmm?” Wooseok looks down to where Seungyoun is holding his hand, thumb rubbing gently over the spot where his wedding band usually is. “Oh, I just hate having it on when I wash dishes. I’m always afraid it’s going to get lost down the drain or something.” He tilts his head slightly. “In the keys bowl on the table.”

Wooseok leans against the counter, watching his husband stride over to the other side of the kitchen to grab it, holding out his hand expectantly at Wooseok when he returns. Seungyoun smiles when he puts out his hand, taking it gently and crouching down slowly down on one knee, and Wooseok can already feel himself blushing, the heat painting his cheeks. “Wooseok,” Seungyoun looks upwards at him seriously. “Would you be my husband every day for the rest of our days?”

He half-wants to throw something at Seungyoun. “Stop being so cheesy. And where was all this fanfare yesterday when we celebrated our 10th anniversary with everyone?”

Seungyoun pouts. “I thought you didn’t want to do the cheesy things in front of everyone.” He grins slyly. “Or else I would have happily gotten down on one knee and re-proposed to you in front of all our friends.”

“Ugh, stop it.” Wooseok makes a face. “Just give me my wedding band back already before you lose it.”

“I’d buy you another one.”

“I don’t want another one. I want _this_ one.” He waves his hand impatiently. “Goddamnit, Seungyoun.”

Seungyoun laughs as he slides the gold band on to Wooseok’s finger, sweeping him into a kiss as he straightens up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, and feedback are always appreciated!
> 
> Twitter: [@sidestickienote](https://twitter.com/sidestickienote)  
CuriousCat: [@sidestickienote](https://curiouscat.qa/sidestickienote)


	2. Day 2: Pattern (Seunghan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Seungwoo in sweaters. That's all I gotta say.
> 
> Comments, kudos, and feedback are always appreciated!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: [@sidestickienote](https://twitter.com/sidestickienote) for writing updates, randomness, or X1/kpop-related screaming, etc.

Yohan brings the blanket over, draping it over Seungwoo’s shoulders, the older boy’s half-finished work on the desk underneath him, the lamp still on, casting Seungwoo in a soft glow. The assignment is one he’s been working on for the past few days, due tomorrow afternoon, and Yohan briefly considers waking the older boy up. But he doesn’t. _He can finish tomorrow morning. _He studies the other boy’s face, Seungwoo rest his head in his arms, clearly exhausted. The older boy had spent the better part of today running around helping other people, Dongpyo who needed to move into a different dorm room, Seungyoun who had to be picked up from the airport since Wooseok was away, and Dohyon who wanted help with his science lab report. Seungwoo had gotten home and given him a kiss on the cheek in apology, shutting himself in his room for the next few hours.

The older boy is wearing his favorite sweater, the one Yohan got for him last Christmas, slightly big over his tall frame, the sleeves pulled down to half cover his hands, only his fingers peeking out. Yohan smiles when he remembers, the gift a reminder of their first Christmas together. Seungwoo had insisted they have a romantic Christmas date, and Yohan had laughed as he spent the better part of an hour watching the taller boy fall on his butt repeatedly while ice skating. All while Yohan skated circles around him.

Seungwoo murmurs and shifts slightly, his cheek coming into view, and Yohan suppresses a giggle, the fondness rising in his chest as he sees the pattern of the sweater imprinted onto Seungwoo’s cheek. _Cute. _“Yohan?” Seungwoo’s bleary, sleep-filled voice snaps him out of his thoughts, and he leans down to ruffle the other boy’s hair as he brings himself to eye level. Seungwoo blinks at him owlishly, still not quite awake. “What time is it?”

“Just about time for you to crawl into bed.”

“I didn’t finish my work.”

“I’ll wake you up tomorrow morning, and you can do it then.” He presses a kiss to Seungwoo’s forehead. “Now how about we go to sleep now?” The older boy nods at him, a yawn escaping as he follows Yohan into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, and feedback are always appreciated!
> 
> Twitter: [@sidestickienote](https://twitter.com/sidestickienote)  
CuriousCat: [@sidestickienote](https://curiouscat.qa/sidestickienote)


	3. Day 3: Crack (Seungseok)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I started writing this one, I really hated it, but by the end I fell in love. ♡ Maybe perseverance does actually pay off. Hope you all like it as much as I do. -fingers crossed-

There’s a hollowed out crack in a wall near the sea where he goes to vacation each year, the grey stones bordering the path down to the beach. He’s been running his hand over the spot since he was little, leaving something behind each year for him to find the next time. It is something only he knows or at least that is what he thinks at first. He first sees it when he is five, and he doodles his name next to it, scratched out with a rock. _Seungyoun. _Along with a little heart. When he is eight, he gets a response, a picture of a cat face with ears and whiskers. There isn’t a name. But he adds something that year, sticking it deep into the crack in the wall so it’ll stay safe, a seashell, shiny and small, the purest white he had found on the beach that day.

He wonders if he’ll get something back.

When he goes back at nine years old, he finds a pebble, smooth and jet black, which he keeps and carries in his pocket all year. He leaves a note in return. _Hi, I’m Seungyoun. It’s nice to meet you. I hope you liked the seashell. _At ten, he finds a note back. _Hi, my name’s Wooseok. I did. Did you like the pebble? _He buys a small notebook that year, one from a souvenir shop, the cover a cartoon picture of a small sailboat on a sunny day. He spends the rest of the afternoon writing, filling up the first fives pages before sticking it into the wall, folding it nearly in half to do so. When he’s eleven, he finds that Wooseok is a _writer_ or at least very, very talkative. He spends the entire afternoon reading everything that the other boy wants to say to him, Wooseok somehow managing to fill up the entire notebook and then some, adding a second notebook to their secret hiding place—a tight squeeze for sure.

By the end of the night, he feels like he knows more about Wooseok than he does about anyone else in the world.

He considers for a long time before deciding what to add.

In the end, he writes back, filling as many pages as possible in an effort to catch up with Wooseok’s thoughts, writing until his hand is cramped. It takes him a long time, and he has to sneak the flashlight under his covers so his parents don’t realize he’s still awake at three in the morning and ground him.

And he adds a polaroid, one that his parents helped snap for him. He’s waving in front of the sea, a huge smile on his face. Seungyoun slips it in between the pages of the notebook in the back.

When he’s twelve, there is nothing, and he cries for a week.

At thirteen, he races down to the sea, half-hopeful, half-dreading the outcome. His fingers slip into the crack to check for something, anything. Nothing has changed, the two notebooks still crowded in, untouched from when he was eleven. Seungyoun is crushed, and his parents notice, hovering to ask what happened the entire morning they spend at the beach, promising to let him spend the afternoon in the arcade to cheer him up. The thought is nice.

He’s still dejected as he walks back, his fingers trailing along the wall. And out of habit, they dip into the secret crack like every other time, his own little superstitious sign of good luck. Seungyoun startles, his fingers meeting an emptiness that dawns a realization. Because both notebooks are gone.

“Wait, Seungyoun, where are you going?” His parents yell after he turns around and speeds past them, running back to the beach as fast as he can.

“Wooseok! Wooseok!” Seungyoun shouts the other boy’s name as he yells, looking around for anyone, _anyone _that might be carrying the notebooks, racing down the path leading back to the sea. And he’s almost there, just some stairs away from digging his feet into the sand again, when a small figure in the distance, further along the road turns around. He doesn’t stop running until he reaches the other boy, who stares at him with wide eyes, two notebooks clutched in his hands. The other boy is shorter than him, in shorts and a t-shirt two sizes too large for him, whiplash thin, knees still knobby.

And suddenly, he’s shy, not knowing what to say. “…you like chicken feet.”

The other boy silently nods, his head bobbing wildly up and down. “That’s a weird thing for a kid to like.” He pauses. “I think.”

“I-If you’re trying to come k-kidnap me or something, I’m just warning you, my parents are literally right there. And if I scream, they’ll come running.” The other boy’s voice comes out high and squeaky.

He takes a deep breath, trying to calm down the other boy who looks like he’s going to bolt at any minute. “I-I’m Seungyoun.”

Seungyoun doesn’t think it’s possible, but the other boy’s eyes grow even wider, his mouth gaping open. But then the shorter boy squares his shoulders, straightening himself up to his full height, and sticks out his hand for Seungyoun.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Kim Wooseok.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, and feedback are always appreciated!
> 
> Twitter: [@sidestickienote](https://twitter.com/sidestickienote)  
CuriousCat: [@sidestickienote](https://curiouscat.qa/sidestickienote)


	4. Day 4: Forge (Seunghan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You should see me in a Crown." -Kim Yohan
> 
> Jk, I made that up, but yeah, perhaps I am whipped for this concept now. Someone send me a knight!Seungwoo please and thank you. ♡

Seungwoo runs his finger along the edge of the blade, feeling for the sharpness, satisfied as there doesn’t seem to be any nicks or scratches, nothing that would impede the sword’s progress, not that he is expecting there to be. After all, it’s forged with a blessing, the tears of an Innocent. Ensuring that that blade won’t shatter into a million pieces upon trying to pierce through a dragon’s hide. It’s a handsomely crafted sword, one of Seungyoun’s finer works, the swordsmith toiling away for the past three moons over perfecting it, shutting out everyone from his workshop except for Dohyon, his apprentice. The rubies over the hilt glimmer a blood-red, a stark reminder, and Seungwoo feels the regret welling up inside of him at the mere fact that such a work of art is wasted on something so banal as killing. He doesn’t particularly like the jewels, but they are also infused with magic to help with slaying the dragon, the small stones reaped from the mines in the land far to the South.

He sits down on the ground, crossing his legs, leaning back on arms to stare up at the fresco on the ceiling. It’s midday, and the sun is nearly at its peak in the sky, the strong rays of light beaming into the room through all the stained glass windows, coloring the floor where he is sitting with blues, reds, greens, and yellows. Seungwoo likes to come here each time before setting out, the ornate room rarely used, really only for official state business once in a blue moon, making it one of the few places he can get some peace and quiet. Lately it feels like he never has a moment to himself, the threat looming over the land putting everyone on edge, keeping him awake until the early hours of the morning.

Seungwoo is startled out of his thoughts when he hears a clatter, the clear sound of something being dropped on the granite floor, and he quickly springs to his feet, brandishing the sword in front of him. “Who’s there?”

After a few moments, Yohan steps out from behind one of the pillars, head hanging low, the crown in his hands, clearly the object that had fallen. Seungwoo relaxes, sheathing the sword before striding over to the boy and ruffling his hair, wrapping him in a huge hug. “Prince, what are you doing here?”

Yohan looks up at him, and Seungwoo’s chest tightens at the younger boy’s somewhat frightened expression, his face pale of color, biting his lower lip nervously. “I-I wanted to see you before you leave tomorrow morning.” Yohan’s eyes flick to his side. “Is that the sword?”

“Yes, yes it is.” Seungwoo reaches down to brush the tears away that are starting to form in the corners of the younger boy’s eyes. “I don’t want you to go.”

“Shhh, my prince, it’s alright.” Seungwoo presses a kiss to Yohan’s forehead. “I will be safe. The sword you helped make will safeguard me. I promise.” He hates seeing his prince cry, and he will always hate it. Even if Yohan’s tears were necessary to bless his sword, having to look away when the ritual was performed, with Seungyoun completing all the necessary rites.

He takes the crown from the other boy’s hands, placing it firmly back on top of Yohan’s head. “All you need to worry about is leading the country, my prince.” He kneels down into a low bow, the proper etiquette for a knight to display as a royal leaves the room, motioning with his arm. “After you, my prince.”

Yohan sniffles, and Seungwoo’s heart skips a beat as the other boy crouches down to his level to respond. “Please don’t. You know I hate it when you call me prince.” He pauses, the questioning uncertainty evident in his voice. “You’ll be alright?”

“Yes, Yohan, we’ll be alright. I swear it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, and feedback are always appreciated!
> 
> Twitter: [@sidestickienote](https://twitter.com/sidestickienote)  
CuriousCat: [@sidestickienote](https://curiouscat.qa/sidestickienote)


	5. Day 5: Hollow (Junhan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...at some point I will actually get around to writing a proper magic AU. But for now, here's some cuteness. I didn't use the word very well this time, but oh well.

Yohan thinks he’s hollow inside until Junho fills him up with butterflies.

And one would think that he’s being romantic, but Yohan means it in the most literal way. It’s pretty much all Wooseok’s fault, the older witch charming him a few days back, Wooseok’s _feelings _spell accidentally ricocheting off god-knows-what, their entire workplace a mess, and hitting him. Wooseok is more than a little mortified, apologizing profusely, and Yohan forgives the other witch if only because he suspects the intended target is Seungyoun in some sort of desperate attempt by Wooseok to force Seungyoun into a confessing his love. (No, Yohan doesn’t miss the longing looks Wooseok keeps shooting the other boy. In fact, everyone has noticed except for Seungyoun.)

Either way, he doesn’t expect _this_ to happen.

“Wooseok.” He hisses from under the table. “What exactly does your feelings spell do?”

“Yohan?” The older witch sounds confused, and Wooseok lets out a yelp of surprise when Yohan grabs at the hem of the other boy’s robe from where he’s hiding. “What the hell, Yohan?” Wooseok crouches down to peer at him. “What are you doing under the table?”

“Just tell me what your stupid spell does.”

“It manifests feelings as physical phenomenon. Why?”

Yohan feels the dread pooling in his stomach. “I thought this was just a spell to push Seungyoun into _confessing_.”

Wooseok’s cheeks pinken, eyes widening. “Wait, why would you even think that?”

“Because your pining is obvious. And news flash, he’s dense as a brick, so you might want to consider confessing to him first before you decide to cook up another defunct spell to potentially ruin my life.”

“What are you talking about?”

Yohan shudders. “Your spell. You clearly messed up somewhere. Every time I open my mouth around Junho now, blue butterflies keep coming out, and it’s really fucking weird.” He gives Wooseok a frustrated look, the older witch’s face rearranging into a look of glee. “It’s really not funny, Wooseok. I told him you put a light curse on me as a prank, but I don’t think he’s going to believe that after another week.”

“It’s working perfectly fine, Yohan.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

Wooseok has the audacity to laugh in his face, and Yohan strongly considers taking back his forgiveness from a few days ago. Or perhaps just ruining Wooseok’s envisioned grand romantic moment by tattling to Seungyoun. “Junho is literally giving you butterflies inside, Yohan.”

It takes him a second to figure out why Wooseok thinks it’s so funny.

“Shut up, Wooseok.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, and feedback are always appreciated!
> 
> Twitter: [@sidestickienote](https://twitter.com/sidestickienote)  
CuriousCat: [@sidestickienote](https://curiouscat.qa/sidestickienote)


	6. Day 6: Victory (Yohangyul)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I just feel like this is something that could happen in real life. Also, I suck at Street Fighter. XD

Complete and utter victory.

Yohan crows in satisfaction as the K.O. pops up on the screen for the third time in a row, declaring Yohan the winner, his best friend staring at the result in disbelief, shaking his head. “This is _not _happening right now.”

“Oh, yes it is.”

Hangyul whips the card out of his pocket, swiping it again, twice so that the two-player option flashes up on the screen. “There is no way that I’m going to lose to you four times in a row. No fucking way.”

“We shall see.”

Yohan waits for Hangyul to pick his character, the other boy carefully considering all the options, having switched his pick after each loss before. It doesn’t take Yohan long to make a decision, automatically picking his favorite character to play with, Chun Li looking invincible on the screen. Hangyul eventually settles on Zangief, and Yohan turns all his focus on as the match countdown starts.

  1. 2\. 1.

He takes the first match-up, his fingers deftly rotating the joystick around, managing to catch Hangyul off-guard with a killer combo after a few moments of jabbing back and forth, side-stepping the other boy’s attacks. Yohan is unlucky in the second though, not able to dodge Hangyul as his health dwindles into a nothingness.

All down to the final round.

Yohan lets out another cry of excitement when he lays the final punch, Zangief on the screen down for the count, the celebration cut for Chun Li beginning to play out. Hangyul groans as he watches, stuffing his hands into his pockets. “This is absolutely ridiculous.” The other boy grumbles, scowling at the screen. “Just even the probability of this happening statistically is so low. It’s totally beginner’s luck.”

“Beginner’s luck doesn’t get you four wins, Hangyul.” Yohan teases. “I thought you said you were the master at this game.”

“I _am_.” Hangyul insists, cheeks flushing red.

Yohan pinches Hangyul’s cheeks, causing the other boy’s eyes to widen comically.

“It’s okay. Just admit that your boyfriend is better at Street Fighter.” Yohan grins. “And lunch will be on me.”

Hangyul splutters, the tips of his ears turning red to match his cheeks. “Fine, you’re better at Street Fighter. Happy now?”

“Yup.” Yohan declares in a sing-song voice. “Now let’s go eat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, and feedback are always appreciated!
> 
> Twitter: [@sidestickienote](https://twitter.com/sidestickienote)  
CuriousCat: [@sidestickienote](https://curiouscat.qa/sidestickienote)


	7. Day 7: Blink (Seungseok)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -screams- Because perhaps this is one of my favorite ones written so far solely for the comedic factor. ♡

Wooseok doesn’t know how or why it happened.

He supposes it all comes down to Eunsang and Junho being stupid. That, and his unwillingness to lose. But he likes to believe that one, he makes his own goddamn choices in life, and two, that he isn’t _that _petty over stupid shit. At least, he would like to believe that. But ten seconds in, and he’s already regretting. Regretting that five minutes ago, he had decided to ask what in the bloody hell Eunsang and Junho were doing, the two of them sitting cross-legged on the floor facing each other, intently staring. And as it turns out, that is all they were doing. Intently staring. Because they had decided to pass the time having a staring match. As if there wasn’t a goddamn _television _literally in the living room. And he was just about to turn and walk away, perhaps leaving to read that half-finished book in his room or put on a good movie, when Seungyoun’s voice perked up his ears.

“I beat I can beat you in a staring match.”

Tempting as it was, Wooseok is not so easily baited, fully intending to ignore the other boy, and he was halfway out the room when he heard Eunsang’s voice. “He’s just running away because he knows he can’t beat you Seungyoun.”

Well, challenge accepted.

Wooseok clenches his fists as the sudden itch arises on the tip of his nose, the feeling driving him crazy, though not bad as the languid smile on Seungyoun’s face, the other boy seemingly unfazed after twenty seconds. In fact, Seungyoun looks as if he’s enjoying the whole thing rather thoroughly even though Wooseok can feel his eyes already beginning to tear. “Ready to give up?”

“Never.” He gets out the word through clenched teeth.

Twenty five seconds.

Wooseok feels his eyes starting to _literally_ burn, and he wonders if people can get permanent eye damage from staring too long. He really hopes not. Seungyoun is still staring at him as if they aren’t locked in a battle of mental and physical fortitude. Actually, the other boy looks almost starry-eyed, and Wooseok hopes the tears are getting to Seungyoun too.

Thirty seconds.

He has never stared so long at someone’s face before, and he’s halfway relieved that it’s Seungyoun that he’s having his staring match with. Because he would probably lose if he went up against almost anyone else, liable to just get up and walk away after the first ten seconds just from not caring. But Wooseok doesn’t mind looking at Seungyoun’s face. In fact, it is rather nice.

Forty five seconds.

And Wooseok’s mind starts short circuiting, not knowing what in _the goddamn fuck_ Seungyoun is doing, the other boy suddenly moving his face closer. It must be some game of chicken. But Seungyoun doesn’t stop, and Wooseok realizes with horror that he can’t move, knowing that even the slightest movement is going to cause him to lose. He doesn’t know how Seungyoun is managing to move his head closer and closer without breaking his gaze.

Fifty seconds.

Seungyoun is close enough that Wooseok can feel the other boy’s breath.

Fifty five seconds.

Their noses are _definitely _going to crash into each other if Seungyoun doesn’t fucking stop.

Fifty six seconds.

Fuck.

Fifty seven seconds.

“Wooseok.”

Fifty eight seconds.

He’s nearly going cross eyed to keep the other boy in his line of sight now.

Fifty nine seconds.

Seungyoun is not fucking stopping.

One minute.

Wooseok fucking _blinks_.

One minute and one second.

Seungyoun kisses him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, and feedback are always appreciated!
> 
> Twitter: [@sidestickienote](https://twitter.com/sidestickienote)  
CuriousCat: [@sidestickienote](https://curiouscat.qa/sidestickienote)


	8. Day 8: Euphoria (Ryeonseung)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, sorry that this is so short. Ryeonseung deserve better, but I wasn't really feeling this word. The only thing I was feeling was the thought of Seungwoo's hands twirling in the air as he sings. RIP And my original idea was a bit dark, welp.

There’s nothing that could prepare him for the Euphoria that runs through his veins when Seungwoo sings, the sweet sound like a shock to his system. And on some level, Seungyoun thinks that maybe it’s bad for him to get so dizzy each time he goes to see Seungwoo perform at the jazz club, the dim lights making his eyes hurt. The first time he sees the other boy, it’s because his friends had pulled him into the club. It had been a friend’s birthday night celebration, and Seungyoun had been smashed, only along for the ride. He didn’t know much about jazz back then, and he still doesn’t now. But he had sat in his seat, completely transfixed, seeing nothing but Seungwoo, drinking it all in like his life depended on it.

It still amazes him, watching the other boy.

He had thought maybe the heady feeling was from the alcohol, but it wasn’t, his second time coming back to see Seungwoo perform just as exhilarating as the first. Seungyoun stares as the boy sings, his hands expressive in the air, long fingers clutching at the mic stand.

Maybe Seungwoo is a drug of sorts, but Seungyoun doesn’t care either way.

Or perhaps it’s love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, and feedback are always appreciated!
> 
> Twitter: [@sidestickienote](https://twitter.com/sidestickienote)  
CuriousCat: [@sidestickienote](https://curiouscat.qa/sidestickienote)


	9. Day 9: Blinded (Seungseok)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is kinda on the short side but just thought this was an interesting idea. Merp.

He is blinded by Jealousy, a feeling he’s never really quite felt before. And it overtakes him as he sees the other boy amidst the crowd of people on the other side of the room, a place he cannot reach. Today, the boy is wearing a huge oversized sweater, so big that he can tell even from far away that the sleeves fall over the boy’s hands, the pattern of red, blue, and grey stripes across his chest. All thrown over black jeans, the hem of the sweater settling about mid-thigh. The other boy looks smaller than he remembers, the thin wire circular glasses adorning his face not helping matters, dwarfing his tiny face. His heart aches a little in his chest, and he considers going over to introduce himself. But in the split second that he’s still ruminating on the thought, he’s surrounded by friends, all wanting to grab his attention and update him on all the happenings that have occurred since last month.

And he wonders what he would even say to Wooseok (yes, maybe he had attempted to find out the other boy’s real name) even if he did meet him. _Hi. I’ve been in love with you since the first time I laid eyes on you. _No, because that would be weird. So he stays put with all his friends. Even if it isn’t weird, he doesn’t think anything between them would be possible, the two of them running in entirely different circles, his only opportunity to see the other boy each month when everyone is gathered. He just hadn’t realized that Jealousy could be so cute, could make him lie awake at night thinking what if things had been different.

And the irony is not lost on Seungyoun that even though he’s Hope, his one-sided love is so hopeless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, and feedback are always appreciated!
> 
> Twitter: [@sidestickienote](https://twitter.com/sidestickienote)  
CuriousCat: [@sidestickienote](https://curiouscat.qa/sidestickienote)


	10. Day 10: Collapse (Ryeonseung)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😭💕 Wrote this earlier, on 10/4, and Seungwoo needs to rest. Love him so much, and I worry.

He doesn’t know what to do.

Seungwoo has never looked so small to him before, the other boy always larger than life. But even though the hospital bed isn’t exactly big, it still looks expanses larger than Seungwoo does right now, the older boy looking pale and listless, still soundly asleep. Seungyoun chews on his lower lip, something he hasn’t been able to stop doing since they got to the hospital, and he’s uncomfortably aware that he’s very much alone in the room, the ambulance saying that only one of them could ride along. He flattens the sheets with his hands, smoothing out the wrinkles, not knowing what else to do with his hands.

He had never been more scared in his life as when he saw Seungwoo collapse.

No one had even known anything was wrong, not until they were getting off stage, half hidden in the shadows, climbing down the steps. And all Seungyoun had seen was the taller boy, two steps from the ground, three steps away from him, and Seungwoo’s leg gives way, the taller boy crumpling in front of him. Seungyoun doesn’t make it there in time, and suddenly, the older boy is on the floor. He’s the first to get there, but not the first to do something, too numb to do anything at all.

Seungyoun doesn’t know what to do.

There are a million messages on his phone, their personal group chat, and he ignores every single one. All he wants is to stay by Seungwoo’s side and leave the responsibility to someone else, the thought of having to take over as de facto leader starting during tomorrow’s promotions making him tired. He lays his head down on the blankets, cradled in his arms, his chair pulled up close to the side of Seungwoo’s bed. Seungyoun slips his hand into the older boy’s, intertwining their fingers.

He wakes up to the sound of the door opening, the sunlight just starting to stream into the room, eyes still half-closed. They snap open immediately when Seungyoun hears Seungwoo’s voice, a bit scratchy but familiar and comforting. “Hi, Hanse.” Seungyoun turns, noticing a boy standing at the door, blonde hair mussed, eyes bright and shiny, only emphasized by his clothes, all black from head to toe. And he notes that this shorter boy is also biting his lower lip, his tongue playing with his lip ring.

He gets up to let them have some space, and he waits quietly for Hanse to finish talking with the older boy. Seungwoo looks slightly better today, his cheeks definitely with more color than yesterday. The older boy laughs as Hanse says something to him, and Seungyoun is grateful that at least someone has it together for Seungwoo. Sometimes he forgets, that Seungwoo has other people besides them who care, who’ve known him longer, know him better. And as Hanse talks, the gulf of difference between them becomes evident, swallowing him up in guilt.

Seungyoun hates that he didn’t catch Seungwoo in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, and feedback are always appreciated!
> 
> Twitter: [@sidestickienote](https://twitter.com/sidestickienote)  
CuriousCat: [@sidestickienote](https://curiouscat.qa/sidestickienote)


	11. Day 11: Dawn (Seungwoo & Dongpyo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooof, this one is fluff/angst. And Dongpyo is like child-aged in this, around 12/13 years old. I really liked this idea, probably was a weird subversion of the prompt word though. LOL

The sky is a deceivingly innocent blue that day, not even a cloud in the sky, so smooth and buttery that Seungwoo feels like he can just fall up into it. For half of the ceremony, he doesn’t really even feel like he’s there, the only thing anchoring him being Dongpyo, the young child watching the proceedings intently and quietly by his side, small hand grasping his, holding on tightly. Dongpyo is fidgeting, their spot about three rows back, not the greatest vantage point for the young boy, who needs to readjust his view every so often to peer around the people in front. If it were anything but a formal ceremony, Seungwoo would have already lifted the boy onto his shoulders to see better. The thought makes his chest tighten, the memories of carrying around Dongpyo when the boy was younger, free-spirited and wild, fill his lungs and take his breath away. Nowadays, Dongpyo is starting to get too heavy to carry easily, the weight on his shoulders making his muscles ache.

“The Dawn of a New Age is upon Us!”

And with that, the formalities are over, the entire crowd bowing and curtseying as the Honored walks down the aisle in the middle, the entire crowd following to the ballroom where the reception and festivities are taking place. Seungwoo walks slowly, lost in thought, and Dongpyo accommodates him without complaint, knowing today is a day to be serious. Seungwoo is glad that Dongpyo has grown up quite well—a few years ago the young boy would have pitched a fit having to be torn away from his own devices.

“Dongpyo, are you hungry?” The boy nods at him, one hand on his stomach. “Okay, let’s make sure you are fed.”

As they approach the spread laid out on the tables, a few people stop to greet them, dipping their heads slightly as they walk by. “Court Astrologer, Fifth prince Dongpyo.” The line waiting for food is long, and Seungwoo shakes his head as Dongpyo looks up at him earnestly. “Not our place yet. Wait for the others first.” As they mill about, Seungwoo notices the young boy staring at the people gathered around the Honored, the boy only a few years older than Dongpyo sitting quite regally on the throne at the far end of the hall. People are giving well-wishes and thanks, some bearing small gifts, all offerings being whisked away from the boy after he accepts. “Seungwoo?” The questioning tone makes him look down at Dongpyo who is biting his lower lip. “You’re the one that read in the stars that the Third Prince would be the new Honored, yes?”

“Yes, I did, Dongpyo.” He says softly, feeling the twinge in his chest again, stronger than before.

“I wish you had predicted that it was me.” Though Dongpyo is talking to Seungwoo, the young boy’s eyes are focused on the Third Prince, an unmistakable longing in his voice.

Dongpyo’s words only intensify the tightening in his chest, the overwhelming guilt clouding his head as he looks up at the Third Prince sitting there. “It wasn’t to be, Dongpyo. I am sorry.” _Someday, someday you will understand. _And Seungwoo can feel the weight on his shoulders again though Dongpyo isn’t perched there, the weight of a secret settling over him. For it _had_ been Dongpyo written in the stars, the knowledge tearing him apart on the inside. Because the Honored has only one true purpose—to eventually become the Sacrifice.

So Seungwoo lies.

And refuses to let go of Dongpyo’s hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, and feedback are always appreciated!
> 
> Twitter: [@sidestickienote](https://twitter.com/sidestickienote)  
CuriousCat: [@sidestickienote](https://curiouscat.qa/sidestickienote)


	12. Day 12: Examine (Junsang)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forewarning: A bit angsty. Going to write some fluff for them at some point to make up for it, lol.

They examine him for signs of wear and tear, carefully checking off anything that has changed from last year’s visit, noting any new changes on his skin, the scar on his knee an obvious one, almost a moon-shaped raised ridge. It had been Junho’s fault of sorts, the two of them racing bikes on a dirt path beside the lake. And he had been so focused on the wind racing through his hair, the exhilaration in trying to beat Junho to the finish line that he hadn’t heard the car coming soon enough, whipping around the corner like a maniac. As it turns out, reaction time _does _matter. He gets Junho out of the way easily, but he’s not so lucky, skidding off his bike and falling hard against the rocky ground at the side. Junho had been panicky, asking him repeatedly whether he was alright the rest of the afternoon and into the night. At some point, he had felt almost silly answering the same question so many times, and while lying awake unable to sleep, he had finally admitted his mistake to himself.

“Open your mouth please, Eunsang.” The doctor looks inside his mouth, checks his eyes and ears, all while the assistant records any notes the doctor makes in his chart on the computer. “Thank you. Now relax.” To his surprise, his knee jerks out reflexively as the doctor taps just below his kneecap with the reflex hammer. Eunsang always forgets that it happens, the whole thing feeling foreign and strange. He doesn’t exactly hate it, but nonetheless, he’s glad that he only needs to come once per year.

The _ping! _alerts him to an incoming text message, the notification flashing up on his phone screen, from Junho. _So bored in class. Can’t wait until you get back. _He resists the urge to type a response back, the assistant looking at him with a frown of disapproval. Eunsang supposes he’s meant to pay attention while getting his check-up.

“And how has your mood been lately?” Eunsang thinks back to the past month. It had been Junho’s birthday two weeks ago, and they had held a surprise birthday part for him, the other boy’s face lighting up in joy at seeing all the decorations and friends from school crowded in the living room when he returned from baseball practice. It had made Eunsang unbelievably happy to see Junho blow out the candles on his cake, eyes brightening after each present opened.

Eunsang knows what the doctor is asking but goes for the safe response instead, avoiding the real question. “My mood has been good.”

“No ups and downs?”

“Not really.” He lies through his teeth.

The assistant scans his medical bracelet at the end of the exam, double-checking to make sure everything is appropriately updated. “Well, I just have to say, Eunsang, you’re doing a great job taking care of yourself. Everything looks fine, and we’ll plan on seeing you next year.” The doctor pauses. “You’ll let us know if anything happens in the meantime?”

Eunsang nods.

He finally is able to text Junho back after he leaves the office, tacking on a smiley face to his _Coming back now!_ before hitting send. Eunsang stares down at the information listed on his medical bracelet, resentful.

Name: Lee Eunsang

Partnered to: Cha Junho

Purpose: Emotional Support, Terminal Illness

Expected warranty length: 5 years

The number five makes the sadness come, the image of Junho swimming in his mind.

He rips the bracelet off and drops it in the trash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, and feedback are always appreciated!
> 
> Twitter: [@sidestickienote](https://twitter.com/sidestickienote)  
CuriousCat: [@sidestickienote](https://curiouscat.qa/sidestickienote)


	13. Day 13: Adrenaline (Seungyoun/?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I hated this word. Uninspired, lmao, and I was just tired of staring at my screen. T.T Sorry. Oh well, can't win them all.

The adrenaline rushes through his veins as he crosses to the other side of the field, still four defenders between him and the goalie. Seungyoun concentrates as he dribbles, spinning past one defender easily with a sidestep. The second one is more difficult, and he ends up kicking the ball through the other boy’s legs, running around him. The last two try to converge upon him, and he splits the defenders, barreling past them with a last burst of speed. He breathes. The goalie isn’t ready, and the ball arcs into the net beautifully, just sneaking into the corner. The entire crowd erupts, and suddenly Seungyoun is surrounded by everyone he loves.

Except for one person.

Seungyoun turns it off.

He doesn’t like watching the rest of the memory, taking off the VM headset before climbing into bed to fall into another fitful night of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, and feedback are always appreciated!
> 
> Twitter: [@sidestickienote](https://twitter.com/sidestickienote)  
CuriousCat: [@sidestickienote](https://curiouscat.qa/sidestickienote)


	14. Day 14: Trail (Seunghan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soft for X1 maknae line being kids, ngl. :((

There’s a trail of crumbs on the kitchen floor, leading from the kitchen table all the way out of the room, and Seungwoo sighs as he sees it, the mess on the table even worse. He picks up the bowls, half-finished and scrapes out the remainder of the food into the trash before putting the dishes in the sink, soaking them in some soap and water. He takes a rag out from under the sink and wipes off the kitchen table, making sure to eliminate all evidence of stickiness from spilt orange juice, picking up the crayons and gathering them into a pile to the side. Seungwoo tackles the floor afterwards, sweeping and then whipping out the Swiffer.

It doesn’t take long before the kitchen is restored to its former glory, as clean as it was in the morning when he had left. _Perfect. _And now to search for the culprits. He sighs as he walks down the hallway, noting that he’ll likely have to vacuum later, sure to be crumbs left behind in the carpet. The television is on, and the sound gets louder as he draws closer, the bright screen made even brighter in contrast to the dark room. He sees Dongpyo first, the eight year old sitting in front of the television, legs crossed, uncharacteristically quiet for him. And as Seungwoo enters the room, he understands, Yohan with his legs sprawled out on the couch taking up half the space, one arm around Hyeongjun who is snuggled into his father’s side, both fast asleep.

Dongpyo hears him when he comes in and turns, holding up his finger to his lips in a shushing motion, pointing at his little brother and dad on the couch. “Daddy, they fell asleep.”

“I know, baby.” Seungwoo pauses. “Could you get Hyeongjun up and get him ready for bed, Dongpyo?”

Dongpyo nods obediently, and Seungwoo ruffles the boy’s hair as he stands up, quietly going over to Hyeongjun to shake his shoulder. The younger boy wakes up slowly, rubbing his eyes from tiredness. “Daddy?”

“Yeah, I’m here, Hyeongjun.” He gives the five year old a kiss on the cheek. “Can you go with Dongpyo to get ready for bed? Go brush your teeth and change into your pajamas.”

“I want a bedtime story.” Hyeongjun looks at him with a hopeful expression.

“Okay, Daddy and I will come in to tell you a bedtime story in a bit. But for now, can you listen to Dongpyo?” Hyeongjun bobs his little head in agreement, reaching out his hand for Dongpyo to take.

“Mmm, Seungwoo?” He lets out a gasp as he feels himself being pulled around the waist, falling backwards in a tangle of limbs into Yohan’s lap. Seungwoo squirms as Yohan plants tiny kisses against the back of his neck, reaching around to hug his waist tightly. “Did you just get back?”

“Yeah. How were the kids today?”

“Great, except for Hyeongjun refusing to eat his vegetables.” Yohan’s tone turns regretful. “I had to promise him cookies for dessert in exchange.”

“So that’s why there were crumbs all over the ground.”

Yohan groans, breathing heavily against the back of his neck. “Yeah, but it wasn’t that bad, was it?” He pauses. “And now that you’re home, maybe we can…” Yohan stops mid-sentence as Dongpyo appears in the entranceway, ready for bed.

“Hyeongjun wants his bedtime story now.” Dongpyo says primly. “What are you two doing?”

“Nothing, Dongpyo.” Seungwoo laughs as Yohan makes a soft whine of protest. “We’ll be up in a moment.” Dongpyo nods and disappears, the sound of tiny feet scampering up the stairs. Seungwoo turns to look at his husband who’s sporting a rather put-out expression, and he kisses Yohan’s cheek before getting up. “…maybe after we put the kids to bed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, and feedback are always appreciated!
> 
> Twitter: [@sidestickienote](https://twitter.com/sidestickienote)  
CuriousCat: [@sidestickienote](https://curiouscat.qa/sidestickienote)  
Caard: [@stickienote](https://stickienote.carrd.co/)


	15. Day 15: Contort (Seungseok)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit angsty actually, oooof. Sorry about that. Broke the cycle of fluff. RIP

Seungyoun’s face contorts into one of anger, and Wooseok doesn’t think he’s ever really _seen _the other boy angry with him and especially not to this extent. The other boy’s voice tightens, his words clipped as he talks, gaze looking past Wooseok's face, focusing on a spot behind him on the wall just to the left of his ear. “How long?” He can’t find the strength to respond, the words stuck in the back of his throat, making him swallow repeatedly before uttering a sound. “Maybe a month or so? A few weeks?”

“A few weeks.”

Seungyoun doesn’t say anything further, and Wooseok can feel his face burning with a shame that runs through him, settling deep into his gut, making his stomach churn. “Say something, Seungyoun.” But his boyfriend just keeps staring at the wall, the same expression on his face, lips straightened into a thin line, eyes barely blinking, eyebrows drawn together. Wooseok doesn’t even know whether the other boy is breathing, he’s sitting so still, so calm. _The calm before the storm. _But the storm doesn’t come, the rage doesn’t come, and Wooseok feels like he’s floating, not really quite there, watching everything unfold in front of him.

“I want you out, Wooseok.”

The words sting the air with a finality that finally sinks in, the weight settling over Wooseok like a fog. “Out?” The words echo as if coming from far away, and Wooseok doesn’t even hear Seungyoun’s response, the other boy’s mouth moving though nothing is registering. “Yes, out, Wooseok.”

Seungyoun glances pointedly at the closet. “I’ll give you two hours to pack some things, and then I want you out. Out of the apartment.”

“Can’t we talk about this?”

His boyfriend’s eyes flash, full of hurt. “Not right now. Maybe later. But right now, I want you out.” Wooseok walks slowly over to the closet, pulling out one of the suitcases from the back, the sound of the zipper loud in their apartment, Seungyoun watching as he begins to pack. Some shirts, shorts, no, it’s going to be rainy tomorrow, so pants. A few pairs of boxers, socks. Wooseok looks back at Seungyoun who hasn’t moved from his spot on the bed, still looking at the wall, unsure about how much he should take. “Seungyoun, how much-“

“A least a week.”

Wooseok feels the tears prick the back of his eyes as he dumps more clothes into the suitcase, blinking rapidly to stop them from falling. The other boy still hasn’t moved from his spot even after he returns from the bathroom with his toothbrush, toothpaste, soap, and shampoo. “Seungyoun?”

“Yes?”

“I have no where to go. It’s too late at night.”

“Maybe you should go stay with the guy you’ve been fucking.”

The door to the room slams shut behind Seungyoun, leaving Wooseok standing in the middle of their bedroom alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, and feedback are always appreciated!
> 
> Twitter: [@sidestickienote](https://twitter.com/sidestickienote)  
CuriousCat: [@sidestickienote](https://curiouscat.qa/sidestickienote)  
Caard: [@stickienote](https://stickienote.carrd.co/)


End file.
